Sing Me A Birthday Song
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: It was a façade, placed upon their tragic features for whenever they were around. It was his birthday, it was…her birthday, …too. AU Kira and Cagalli Birthday oneshot Dedication.


**Title**: Sing Me A Birthday Song.  
**Pairing(s)**: Kira/Cagalli; other pairings implied, ugh.  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/General  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: **shrugs**  
**Summary**: It was a façade, placed upon their tragic features for whenever _they_ were around. It was his birthday, it was…her birthday, …too.  
**Author's Notes**: I saw this setup on another author's (Cagalli-chan) one-shot and I thought I'd give it a try, I don't know, doesn't suit me all that much seeing as I am the very opposite of formal and straight out relay of information. But besides that. This is a KiraxCagalli AU fanfic, a dedication to their Birthday, Today May 18th! YAY! I hope you all will enjoy. P.S, sorry for not updating **Islands of Secrets**, major overwhelmage and writer's block. I should place an update next week…or something.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't know own, I think by now we should all know that.

* * *

There were…four rooms in the house, excluding the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and dining room. Four rooms, one for each, at one time, for the four people whom resided within the household. Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and finally Cagalli.

They came in that order too.

It was as if, finally, they wished to live on their own, away from their parental lectures and their harshly demanding ways, some more than others... Athrun, who had a brute of a father, was the first to cut his ties, taking solace in the fact that over the years working at the nearby electronics shop helped get him started on his life of freedom, where he moved out and into this luxurious home.

…The inheritance his father already bestowed upon him helped afford the place, too.

Lacus, a pop idol on her own, knowing Athrun personally, so much so she was at one time his fiancée, wishing to keep him company and away from loneliness decided to join him as a roommate. There were some lingering feelings, on both their sides, but the relationship, as everyone had perceived it to be, had already diminished, no hope for a reunion to commence.

This greatly angered their parents.

The brown haired, violet eyes boy never wanted to leave his home…

"_Kira!!! Get your butt back here! You are going to pay me back for stealing my cookies!!!" _

_Running and running, that's all he could do as the crumbs of the cookies previously devoured decorated his face, his bright smile lighting the entire room. All thoughts were focused on escaping his blonde haired, amber eyed sister's insane wrath, trying to take comfort and protection within his room. _

"_You can't catch-OAF!"_

_How she got there, he would never know. As she tackled him to the floor, her body straddling his hips and below, she grinned in triumph, he looked up pouting. "No fair." She stuck her tongue out at him and he tickled her, causing her to fall on her back with him on top of her. Now he was the one calling the shots._

"_Cagalli?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"…_I love you Cagalli, forever and ever." He couldn't say this without a blush, and even though her hands were still pinned down by his arms, his grip tightening, he refused to look at her. _

_She giggled._

"_I love you too Kira."_

But he did.

He and Athrun had been friends a long time, dating back to their childhood days. When his blue haired best-friend offered the invitation initially of moving in with him, Kira politely declined, content at being home.

The second time Athrun questioned as to why he would stick to the place, seeing as their parents were no longer around…_a hit and run_, but that prompted Kira to speak towards his friend hastily, harshly, ending the phone conversation before the caller had a chance to continue.

"Who was that?"

"Athrun."

"What did he want?" She was leaning over the kitchen counter, her face smudged with some baking powder, she was trying to cook. "Nothing." She grimaced. "Didn't sound like nothing…" he shrugged and that only caused her to grin as she sauntered around the table and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Nibbling his ear she barely whispered that she was leaving, won't be back to dawn. He didn't have to ask anymore, he already knew were she was going to be at.

_This was wrong._

"Josh will drive me back, no need to pick me up this time." Half way out the door, what seemed to be regret reflected within her orbs momentarily before it vanished just as quickly. "Please, this time, don't break down his door if I don't call…I _do_ get busy at times." It was a jab, to hurt him.

He deserved it.

"_Kira…Kira, you've been avoiding me for days, what's with you?" Her amber eyes were alit with a blaze of passion and fury. Tugging on his sleeve, her body barely covered by the bed sheets, her form sweaty and succumbed by the need to be with him the need to mold into him, again, she gave up when he tore loose of her hold._

"_It's nothing, just go to sleep."_

"_It's about mom and dad, isn't it. Kira…if, if you are__** ashamed**__-If you think this is wrong then __**tell me**__!" He shoots a look meant to kill, shutting her up instantly her fumbling and cry filled words now silent, she flops on to her stomach, smothers her face in the pillows…_

"_Cagalli…"_

"_Liar..." He hears her say. "Liar…I told you I loved you, you said…" Half her face is hidden, have shown, her eyes darting, half lidded with rage. "You said you loved me more than anything and everything. You __**lied**__!"_

_He's by her side in seconds and though she tries to pry his hands off her, his kisses serves to cease her struggling and she eventually kisses back. _

"_It's not a lie, never a lie… but, this is wrong…" He gets up to leave. "I'll be dating around now, suspicion is rising, just…don't hate me, I couldn't bear it if you were to hate me because of this."_

_She throws a pillow at him, it misses, he says he's sorry, and the next day she awakes alone._

She ended up moving in, too.

"I'm going to move in with Josh, he needs someone to help pay rent and he thinks this will be a good way to see if we are capable of living together…" She hesitates. "I think he might ask me to marry him soon. If all goes well, that is."

He looks up at her with his jaw clenched, never uttering a word. Her pained expression begs him to say something. But he never does.

"Next week is _our_ birthday." He nods. "Party at Athrun's?" Another nod, her nails digs into her skin and it feels like it will bleed any minute now,

...just like her heart.

"I've already moved in." Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before dying back down.

"So, you were already planning on leaving." She looks at the floor, why… was her eyesight getting so blurry?

"Yeah, but so were you." she snaps her head up upon realizing that the voice is a lot closer than it should be in its whispered like state. He takes her into his arms at that moment, kisses her in that moment, not their first kiss, not their last kiss, just a kiss, before leaving.

She stands still.

There are a few people at the gathering within the home, he's called her countless times, she should be here for her birthday. For _their_ birthday.

Going for a whole week without her was madness, he knew this much. His heart tearing in two, he held no sense of time, no substance or comprehension of what was important, what was necessary to do, day to day.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his stupor and he smiled softly, to the best of his abilities.

"Kira?...Kira, what's wrong? Everyone is waiting for you so we can bring in the cake." He nodded and brought her into a hug. His mother always told him, a hug can tell you a lot of things about a person and the relationship you share with them.

A stranger…a friend,

"Come Kira, let's go." Lacus, although still connected to Athrun had grown to care for Kira very much, her feelings falling from pity, to understanding, to wanting and then finally a form of love. Indecipherable at the time, but soon, readable as light as day, an unrequited love. Her love was indeed destined to never be returned by the violet eyed male.

They traveled to the room and with shouts of happy birthday with the cake coming in, the only illuminated object within the house, he caught glimpse of blonde, mixing in with the dark surroundings outside the premises of his home.

"_Happy Birthday to you_-"

A lover, a soul mate,

"…Cagalli…Cagalli!!" He pushed pass a person, he wanted to say sorry but didn't dare to, fear of wasting time. Their was a cackle of thunder as he slammed the front door open, her retreating form a few feet away, he shouted once more and she halted, but didn't turn around.

A twin.

She held bags in her hands. "You…" Raspy was his breath. She turned then, a look of defeat across her features. A shrug, a drop of the bags, her being scooped up into his arms, the gathering at the door, the watchful eyes, nothing stopped the kiss, and nothing stopped the rain falling from above.

It was a façade, placed upon their tragic features for whenever _they _were around, the façade of never showing this much affection. Fear had encompassed them, the fear of revealing what was so undeniably there all to be shunned and ultimately torn apart…simply because of a love that should not be, could not be, but _would _be out of their hands. It couldn't be helped. You can't help who you love.

It was his birthday, it was…her birthday, …too.

The fear of losing one another… _that_ fear ruled over all. As he held on to her, needy and desperate, frantic in his kisses yet soft and delicate, romantic, there was no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Cagalli had moved in too, after he brother. People spoke to them, people **warned** them, but alas, they paid no heed. Athrun and Lacus, exchanging doubtful glances, succumbed to the need of wanting to protect their dear friends.

So, as Athrun played the role of Cagalli's husband, and Lacus for Kira, they never spoke of the nights when the twins would share a bed, or when they too, would find comfort within one another. Athrun on the left, Lacus on the right, always the same union as they clung desperately to one another, slated lust not received by their respective matrimonial partners, found with one another.

One year goes by, and another. The guests are lowered to only the four, and as Kira trips and has the cake befall upon his twin sister, _his lover_, a cake fight commences as pink and blue watch on from afar. Their smiles, their laughter, who were they to disrupt such happiness?

Who were they to stand in the way of love?

Athrun takes Lacus' hand within his own, a small squeeze.

For when Kira holds Cagalli and tells her he loves her, forever and ever-"_I've always loved you._"-the words directed right back with such warm that couldn't be described into words or even as a declaration, but more than just a feeling, a uniting of souls, he knows it hurts the pink haired princess.

When she squeezes back, he knows she understands. They may not be loved by them, but they loved each other. And that was enough.

"So, who wants cake?"

**End. **

**Happy Birthday Kira and Cagalli!**

**I know this wasn't much of a properly prepared fic, to be honest I did it in a day's time, a bit rushed, forgive me, but my true dedication for their birthday is my video on youtube. You can find the link on my profile in the updates section by tomorrow hehe.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


End file.
